Al otro lado
by Neko Lu Chan
Summary: Carolyn no creía, hasta que lo hizo. Despertando en el peor de los estados. Tras unos meses su vieja y querida amiga Kath es entrevistada por el Inspector Davis, quien está seguro que detrás del misterioso accidente de los Roberts se esconde algo, lo que ninguno sabe es que aquella búsqueda de respuestas los llevara a descubrir cosas que están al otro lado.


**Hola a todos. Esta vez vengo a ofrecerle una nueva historia. Era un día de esos en los que te sientas en la TV y de repente comienzas a cambiar canales y te encuentras con una película que te gusto mucho. Se llama La llave maestra o la llave del mal. Vi que la repetían y me senté a verla, cuando terminó le comente a mi querido hermano lo tan feliz que sería si hicieran una segunda parte. Entonces me dijo -¿Y por qué mejor no la escribes?- y fue como comencé esta historia. Es ochenta por ciento mía, la he imaginado en aquellas noches de insomnio. Algunos personajes de la película se mantienen con el mismo nombre y otros han cambiado. Espero sus comentarios, ya saben, siempre son buenos para mejorar :) saludos!**

CAPITULO PRIMERO

**1**

― ¿Es usted la señorita Kathryn Barneth?

Kath, como la llamaban sus amigos y parientes. Apartó la vista del periódico y miró a aquel hombre. Estaba frente a ella, él sacó una placa y se la enseñó.

―Así es ―declaró tras un momento de pensarlo

―Inspector Davis ―se presentó―. Me gustaría hacerle unas preguntas.

―Siéntese ―invitó Kath apartando algunos libros de la mesa para que el recién llegado se sintiera cómodo.

― ¿Conoce a Carolyn Robines?

―Así es. Somos amigas

― ¿Desde cuándo?

―Desde que éramos niñas

― ¿Ha tenido comunicación con ella, después de aquel accidente con la familia Roberts?

―Ninguna. Ha estado algo ocupada

El inspector se acarició la barbilla y miró los libros que reposaban sobre la mesa.

― ¿Conocía a los señores Roberts?

―No ―contestó Kath.

El inspector tomó un ejemplar y le dio una ojeada.

―No pensé que creyera usted en brujería

Kath tomó el libro y lo miró. Carolyn lo había dejado en el departamento antes de mudarse a aquella tétrica mansión, pensaba ir a llevárselo pero estaba evaluando aquello. Desde aquel accidente con los Roberts, ella estaba distanciada. Como si no fuera Carolyn, su amiga de toda la vida.

―No es mío, en realidad pertenece a mi amiga

― ¿Por qué su amiga dejó su carrera como enfermera?

―Era demasiado entregada a sus pacientes. Supuso que si se dedicaba a la enfermería en privado haría un mejor trabajo

―No me refiero al principio. Me refiero a ahora ¿Por qué vive en lo que antes era la casa de los Roberts? ¿Por qué ya no es enfermera? ¿Por qué ya no atiende a los Roberts? ―el inspector se levantó y la miró si apartar los ojos. Buscaba la verdad y estaba seguro que aquella mujer mentía. Algo escondía Carolyn y su amiga la encubría.

―No entiendo a lo que se refiere. ¿Qué intenta insinuar?

―No insinúo nada. Solo tengo curiosidad con ese extraño suceso ¿Acaso no es extraño que de repente eres enfermera de alguien, luego el paciente tiene un extraño accidente y al final quedes viviendo en esa casa?

Kath lo pensó un momento. Desde ese día Carolyn tenía un comportamiento extraño, pero no, ella era su amiga. La conocía perfectamente y estaba segura que sería incapaz de hacer daño a alguien.

―No hemos hablado desde ese día. Desconozco todo lo relacionado a ese hecho. Ahora si me disculpa, tengo cosas que hacer ―se levantó. Recogió los libros y caminó hacia la salida del _café._

_―_Señorita Kathryn

Ella se volvió y lo miró a los ojos. Eran azules y profundo. Descordé a su cabello negro y piel tostada por el sol. Aquel hombre le sonrió mostrando una hilera de dientes bien cuidados.

―Si sabe algo le agradecería que me lo dijera. Si descubro todo por mi cuenta podría pensar que es una cómplice…

―Puede investigar todo lo que quiera. No creo que Carolyn haya hecho algo fuera de la ley

― ¿No cree? ―el detective arqueó una ceja y volvió a sonreír―. No suena tan segura

Kath le dio la espalda y continuó su camino. Era increíble la manera de hablar de aquel hombre o inspector… lo que sea que fuese. Tomó un taxi y le indicó una dirección. Pero en algo tenía razón, era extraño… Movió la cabeza de un lado al otro tratando de apartar aquella conversación. No, Carolyn no haría semejante cosa ¿o sí?

―Disculpe, mejor lléveme a Manchac Swamp

― ¿Esta loca? ―gruñó el taxista

―Le pagare muy bien. Mi carro se averió y necesito llevar unas cosas a una amiga.

Él frunció el ceño y accedió. Pronto estuvieron a las puertas de la tétrica mansión Roberts.

―Por favor, espere. No tardare mucho

―De acuerdo, solo dese prisa. No quisiera que la noche me tomara en este lugar.

Kath se acercó y tocó el timbre.

El familiar rostro de Carolyn la recibió. Llevaba una pipa en las manos y fumaba como chimenea.

―No sabía que fumabas

―No hace mucho comencé. Es maravilloso, deberías probarlo. Te encantara ―Carolyn extendió la pipa y la ofreció a Kath

―Siempre hemos criticado el vicio de fumar

―Lo sé, lo sé… es solo que he pensado que vivimos tan poco y no disfrutamos de la vida.

―Ando algo de prisa. Solo vine a traerte algo que dejaste en casa, pensé que tal vez lo necesitaras así que decidí traerlo. Son tus libros de enfermería y…

―Descuida, puedes quedártelos. He decidido retirarme, comienzo a aborrecer a esos pobres pacientes. Ya no soporto eso.

―Yo creí que eso era todo para ti ―murmuró Kath

―Como ya te dije la vida es tan corta…

―De acuerdo ―Dio la vuelta y se dispuso a regresar al taxi. Se detuvo en la portezuela y la miró. ― ¿Cómo está el _gordo_?

― ¿El _gordo_? Oh oh, sii. Está bien, lo saludare de tu parte.

Khat sonrió y agito la mano de un lado al otro. Carolyn le sonrió e hizo lo mismo.

―Su amiga se ve muy bien ―bromeo el taxista mientras la miraba por el retrovisor

Kath no contestó. ¿Era posible que no se acordara del _gordo_? Si lo adoraba tanto.

**2**

**_Caminaba a través de un largo pasillo de estructura de madera. Se detuvo en seco al ver que una de las puertas laterales se abrió cuando pasaba. Miró en su interior y dos cuerpos colgados del techo la recibieron. Ella cerró la puerta de golpe y corrió a lo largo del pasillo con piso de madera, que rechinó a sentir el peso. Aquello no parecía tener fin. Miró hacía atrás y observó como la oscuridad la perseguía. Ya no sentía sus piernas y las manos le pesaban como si fueran de plomo. Pronto la vista se volvió borrosa._**

**_Unos canticos se escuchaban al otro lado. De pronto una puerta pareció halarla y la llevó dentro de una habitación. Gran cantidad de velas que cubrían el suelo estaban alrededor de un círculo pintado con tiza. La señora Roberts parada frente a un espejo se volvió hacia ella y sonrió de manera burlona._**

**_―__Hola Carolyn, te estábamos esperando_**

**_Ella intento gritar, pero entonces sus cuerdas vocales ya no respondían…_**

**_―__Gracias por creer, querida ―se ocultó tras el espejo y rio a carcajadas._**

**_Las llamas de las velas se alzaron y su rostro apareció en el espejo, luego la de una niña, la de una joven de piel negra y luego la de la señora Roberts. El espejo se quebró y perdió la conciencia…_**

Despertó desesperada. Su respiración era rápida y el corazón le latía aceleradamente. Si hubiera podido moverse hubiera corrido por toda la habitación y hasta gritado. Pero no, se limitó a tranquilizarse y ver el techo. Lo único que podría desear en ese momento era que se abriera y se la tragase de una vez por todas. Que acabara con aquellas pesadillas constantes… con su sufrimiento…

Ben estaba a su lado, al igual que ella, mirando el techo y tal vez hasta deseando lo mismo. El viejo Ben. Ojala hubiera podido hablar antes y contado lo que le había sucedido.

"Kath, si tan solo pudieras ayudarme", pensó en su amiga. "Donde estas" ―intentó gritar, pero aquello no quedo más que ahogado en su garganta.

Ben la miró con los ojos aguados. Las lágrimas se deslizaron por su mejilla y cayeron a la sábana, haciendo que se dibujara un pequeño círculo húmedo en la cama. Sabía perfectamente lo que era estar de ese modo. Él se había sentido exactamente así al principio. No lo entendía, se desesperaba, pero luego se acostumbró, se resignó a que nada podría hacer.

―Ca… ro…lyn… ―las palabras forzadas y cortadas lograron escaparse de su garganta.

Ella se volvió y se sorprendió de que hubiera podido hacerlo. Lo había estado intentando desde varios meses, pero había sido un fracaso. Un total fracaso.

"No te preocupes Ben, arreglaremos esto. Tenemos que hacerlo" "Tenemos que creer en que podemos hacerlo"

Cerró los ojos y pensó. Debe haber algo… si tan solo… Abrió los ojos de par en par y la imagen impecable de un hombre apareció frente a ella. Lo reconoció sin ninguna dificultad.

Ben se alteró e intentó gritar.

―Hola ―susurró el recién llegado…

**3**

― ¿Están los señores Roberts?

Después de haber formulado la pregunta se dio cuenta que era algo tonta ¿Dónde más iban a estar? ¿A dónde podrían ir? Si los pobres apenas si podían mover los ojos.

La joven que lo atendió le indico cortésmente la habitación en la que se encontraban y uno de los enfermeros lo llevo hasta allí.

―Al parecer es un buen día para los señores Roberts

― ¿En serio?

―Sí, ya van dos visitas con la suya ―respondió el enfermero―. Creo que era su hijo. Algo así me pareció escuchar. Oh, aquí es.

El inspector Davis le agradeció y miró los cuerpos inmóviles de los señores Roberts.

―Buenos Días ―saludó y se sentó al lado de la señora Robert. Recordó el informe: Anciana parapléjica, con fracturas en ambas piernas y heridas visibles en el rostro, posiblemente provocadas por vidrios rotos.

A estas alturas ya no eran visibles, sin embargo en las piernas aún se podían ver cicatrices. ¿Alguna caída en las escaleras?

―Señora Roberts. Soy el inspector Davis y estoy aquí para saber cómo esta, sé que no puede hablar, pero estoy seguro que si puede escucharme.

Ella apartó la vista del recién llegado y miro a Ben. Estaba dormido, por lo menos había logrado tranquilizarse y dormir después de aquella visita.

― ¿No tiene hijos, verdad?

Respiración Acelerada, mirada nerviosa… Algo pasa aquí, pero ¿Qué es? ¿Qué estoy pasando inadvertido?

―Quiero ayudarles, estoy seguro que algo pasó y necesito llegar al fondo de todo esto. Si hubiera una forma de comunicarse conmigo, sería más fácil ―se levantó y miró al señor Robert y nuevamente a la señora Robert―. Aquella noche no fue un accidente. Algo me lo dice.

Carolyn cerró los ojos para evitar que las lágrimas salieran. Por supuesto que no había sido un accidente… Ahora estaba allí, impotente, sin poder hacer nada. Volvió a abrir los ojos y miró al inspector Davis caminar hacia la ventana.

Él abrió la cortina y logró distinguir la figura impecable del abogado de los señores Roberts. Lo vio subir al auto y perderse en la carretera. Camino hacia la señora Robert y volvió a sentarse a su lado.

― ¿Ese no era su hijo, cierto?

Carolyn movió los ojos de forma negativa. Gesto que hizo que el inspector se levantara emocionado y siguiera formulado preguntas.

―Si mueve los ojos de izquierda a derecha es no. Si mueve los ojos de arriba hacia abajo es sí ¿Está de acuerdo?

Ella movió los ojos de arriba hacia abajo.

―Bien. ¿Lo que ocurrió aquella noche fue un accidente?

Un movimiento de ojos de izquierda a derecha confirmó que su teoría del caso tenía lógica. Carolyn en complicidad con aquel abogado, planearon apoderarse de la fortuna de los Robert haciendo que quedaran fuera de juego. Un accidente… no, ese cuento era para novatos. Nadie se cae de las escaleras accidentalmente y le deja toda una fortuna a casi dos desconocidos.

― ¿La señorita Carolyn Robines está implicada?

No hubo respuesta. Los ojos de la señora Robert se quedaron inmóviles y entro en un ataque.

― ¡Enfermeras! ―gritó una chica rubia que acababa de entrar.

El inspector Davis se volvió hacia la recién llegada y sus ojos verdosos se encontraron con los de ella: Grises y profundos.

Dos enfermeras y un médico entraron apresurados y ordenaron que ambos salieran. Ya afuera fue el inspector Davis el que habló primero.

― Eso fue inesperado

―Pudo haberla matado ¿No se dio cuenta? Su corazón es algo débil, en estas condiciones cualquiera cosa la afecta.

―Disculpe…

―Soy Carolyn Robines, representante de los señores Robines

El inspector Davis sonrió. No esperaba encontrarla tan pronto y menos en el momentos justo en el que estaba a punto de aclarar su teoría.

―Soy el Inspector Johan Davis.

― ¿Y a que debo el motivo de su visita?

―Lo llamo trabajo social, ya sabe hay que ayudar a los débiles.

―Espero que su trabajo ya haya terminado, así que le pido amablemente que se retire.

―Gusto en conocerla, señorita Robines.

El inspector Davis se asomó a la habitación de los Roberts y se despidió. "Llegare al fondo de este asunto", prometió antes de marchar.

Ya en su auto inició a atar cabos. Si aquello no fue un accidente, posiblemente esté frente a dos personas peligrosas y dos señores en peligro. El joven abogado se encarga de que todo sea legar, testamentos, traslados de propiedades, la voluntad de estar en una casa de reposo… y aquella enfermera de que lo que les ocurra a ambos señores parezca accidental. Ambos se aseguran de que no mejoren, pero ¿hasta que punto podrían llegar con tal de conseguir lo que quieren? No. Él debía seguir investigando, de eso estaba seguro.

Giró la llave y justo en el momento en que se disponía a arrancar su móvil sonó. Esbozó una sonrisa y contestó. Estaba satisfecho, algo en su interior sabía que aquello iba a ocurrir.

**Continuara... **


End file.
